erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amacata Desert
The Amacata Desert is a vast, expansive desert to the north of the Gibral Peninsula. It makes up a large portion of southeastern areas of the continent of Obreidhion. Geography Formed from the rain shadow of a large mountain range along the eastern coast, the Amacata Desert is a dry region with pocket oases. The northernmost and southernmost areas are suitable for life, but separating the two areas is a barren, uninhabitable region at the Equator. Regions Northern Plains The Northern Plains are a flat area that gradually transitions into a more temperate environment. Equator The Amacata Desert has a death zone around the equator where the area is completely devoid of life. The area is littered with the bones of travelers and animals that failed to cross this part of the desert. At the dawn of the Polvoran Industrial Revolution, a railroad was constructed to link the north and south. As the average temperature of the Equator is 135° F, each train will have mages casting ice wards to keep the engines from overheating. Southern Highlands The Southern Highlands consists of rugged terrain including steep cliffs, mesas and canyons. Western Savanna The Western Savanna is a dry region in the western portion of the desert. It has significantly more flora and grass growth, but is still extremely dry. Dense pocket jungles dot the area. The Western Savanna is home to megafauna, creatures far larger than anywhere else in the desert. This is likely attributed to the greater abundance of food in the region, thus allowing larger animals to thrive. Eastern Range The Eastern Range is a large mountain range along the eastern coast. These mountains are responsible for the massive rain shadow across this region. Ecosystem Flora *Kaktos - A spiny, ruby-colored plant *Saguaro - A large, green cactus *Karnoflore - A giant, carnivorous flower. Fauna *Dust Devil - Dust Devils are mischievous, ethereal creatures that stir up dust storms. *Gunturosaur - A stone herbivore that primarily eats rocks. A lightning rod on its back absorbs static electricity, keeping it almost constantly active. *Terrafist - A stone creature with large powerful fists designed to break off the outer shell of its armored prey. *Wild Jawi - Native to the Southern Highlands, Jawi are horse-antelope creatures with two horns and a set of stripes at their posterior end. They were domesticated by the Picos Barbarians, and later acquired by the Polvora Empire. *Buffalox - A common ranch animal known for its hide and meat. *Oxtaur - A subspecies of Buffalox. Oxtaur have larger horns and are far more aggressive. *Creodont - A carnivorous, pack-hunting mammal that preys on Buffalox. They are considered pests by ranchers, but some of the native tribes use them as hunting pets. *Jackalope - A Jackalope is a rabbit-like creature with antlers. *Spearwinder - A species of snake with a large proboscis instead of a mouth. It jabs itself into its prey, draining it of fluids. *Scurida - A squirrel with two tails. The creature's blood is highly venomous making it resistant to Spearwinder attacks. *Alleghor - A close relative of the Werewyrm, the Alleghor is a serpentine predator found in the Western Savanna and historically across much of Khyorgan's deserts. It tunnels in the sand and sprays poison at it's prey. It can also fatally electrocute animals. *Amacatan Swiftrunner - A variety of Swiftrunner adapted for the harsh and unforgiving Amacatan Desert. Very uncommon in the wild, as most have been tamed by the Picos and later the Taulans. Cities Tangmal City Tangmal City is located in the western regions of the South Highlands. Built at the edge of a cliff, it was the last stronghold for the Kingdom of Taurya before they perished in the War of Khyorgan. It was later captured by the Polvora Empire. Today, it is one of the largest cities in the Amacata region. The Bonetowers This area is a collection of Picos settlements made of bones, the only readily available resource in the desert. Most of them were abandoned after a war with the Polvora Empire and are now inhabited by an alliance of Elven tribes. Kenkana City Kenkana City is a Taulan city hidden atop a high mesa in the Southern Highlands. According to rumor, the city was built over a fault line where life energy from the planet bubbles up to the surface in the form of a hot spring. Bathing in these springs is said to be incredibly relaxing, granting healing powers that soothe even the worst of injuries. Nutakaville Nutakaville is a Polvoran boomtown settlement founded during the Polvoran Industrial Revolution. It is located near the border of the Equator and the Southern Highlands. This is the southern end point for the Trans-Equator railroad. Hanturoh Town Located deep within the Equator, Hanturoh Town is a ghost town that was founded during the construction of the Trans-Equator railroad. It is presently inhabited by the spirits of those that perished during its rigorous construction. Alkazar City An industrial metropolis that was built in the early 1870s NE (Patriarch Solar Calendar). Originally a mining settlement built above a large deposit of mithril, the city is located in the Southern Highlands. It has since become a vibrant location, inviting tourists from all over Obreidhion. The inner sector of the city is surrounded by large fortifications with anti-airship guns installed atop to ward off enemy invaders. White Flag This Matharian settlement marks the site of a major battle with the allied Matharian and Tauryans against an army of Demons. The battle was a major strategic victory, and soon only fourteen Demons remained. The fortress which they were holding flew a white flag, which ended two months of occupying the mineral-rich Red Hills. Today, White Flag is a booming mining colony and major historical site. Waktu An ancient city that was founded by the genie Pasir who guided a single family into building a civilization near the River Elin. In the past, it was a sprawling hub of trade and wealth. However, Pasir himself outlasted Waktu which succumbed to war and decay over thousands of years, and to this day, Pasir remains in the ruins of a temple built in his honor. Landforms Kematian Valley Found in the Northern Plains, Kematian Valley is a low lying area deeper than sea level. Magma seeps out onto the surface making the area even hotter than the rest of the surrounding area. The valley is a dry area home an ecosystem of stone creatures. Ayud Crater According to legend, Ayud Crater is the location where a legendary Ayud Armonia crashed down to the earth to take the form of a human - the very start of the religion known as the Covenant of the Patriarch Spirit. The crater is considered by many to be sacred ground, and only those who are completely pure are allowed to tread in it. Battle Plains The Battle Plains are the vast area surrounding the Ayud Crater. Named for the numerous conflict that took place here, the Battle Plains are a large, flat, dry savanna mostly devoid of fauna. To the Polvora Empire, the Battle Plains are considered a highly sacred region part of the Holy Land. River Elin The River Elin is a large river that flows from west to east. Factions *Picos Barbarians - The Picos Barbarians were originally a tribe of nomads seeking to raid the more technologically advanced Polvora Empire. *Taulan Tribe - The Taulan Tribe are a native elf tribe that carves shelters and other living spaces on cliffsides. *Polvora Empire - The discovery of gold and mithril attracted the Polvora Empire to explore the borders of the equatorial regions of the desert, and they set up numerous boomtown settlements. *Matharian Empire - Matharian territory stretches as far down as the northern end of the desert, where they control half a dozen mining colonies. Category:Regions of Khyorgan Category:Khyorgan